


voxman the musical

by drunkredguy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Hell, Porn, Sex, Voxman, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkredguy/pseuds/drunkredguy
Summary: warning: tons of violence, rape, abuse, goo.
Relationships: Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)/Reader, Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)/Original Character(s), boxmax, lord boxman - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: tons of violence, rape, abuse.

VOXMAN THE MUSICAL

One day in OK KO world, Professor Venomous created some sticky goo. He avoided touching it because it would trap a person for days. He made a huge vat of it so he can torment KO and force him to unleash TKO. "Boxy!" He said. "I finished making a huge vat of the goo. Don't touch it. You'll get stuck."

Boxman had a sadistic grin on his face and quietly approached Venomous. "Oh really?" He spoke ominously.

Venomous just stared. "Yeah? Did you hear me? Boxy? Okay, whatever." And Venomous left to the next room as Boxman entered Professor Venomous' lab.

He found the vat of goo. It was huge and so heavy that he got a dolly to wheel it out. Professor Venomous returned with coffee and dropped it out of shock at Boxman touching the vat that he specifically said not to touch.

"BOXMAN! What are you doing?"

"Shut up, PV." Shouted Boxman as he shoved Professor Venomous onto the floor. The professor turned over struggling to get up but Boxman poured the goo all over the professor leaving him stuck on all fours with only his head out.

"BOXMAN! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, PV." Shouted Boxman as he shoved his penis into Professor Venomous's face to terrify him. "YOU'RE TRAPPED NOW AND WILL BE MY SEX TOY."

Professor Venomous squirmed in the goo helpless to get out. Boxman fucked Venomous in the mouth repeatedly until he cummed all over his face. "BOXMAN, STOP THIS!" cried the professor. "LET ME OUT!"

Boxman duct-taped Venomous's mouth shut and got a strap-on and went behind jamming it deep into Professor Venomous ass. The professor was helpless to fight back and sobbed at the pain as he was viciously rammed into, his pants being torn open.

Boxman placed on special gloves and dove his hands into the goo to feel up Venomous. Professor Venomous was disturbed and was helpless to fight back. He squirmed as Boxman began to torment him relentlessly for hours. Professor Venomous finally fainted at some point only to be forced awake as the duct tape was viciously ripped off his face causing him to scream out in pain.

"WAKE UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT." screamed Boxman, spitting onto Venomous's face. "SUCK MY DICK."

This repeated for a few days until finally the goo dissipated and released Professor Venomous. He crawled out relieved to be freed at last but to his horror Boxman appeared, grinning widely as drool poured down his mouth. "NOT ON MY WATCH." He shouted as he covered the professor in the goo again. Venomous screamed out frustrated at being trapped again but was too weak to struggle and was helpless to endure the constant fucking from both ends along with the frequent torment of being felt up and being unable to fight back.

All the while, Boxman was recording all this to sell on PornHub. He made a fortune.


	2. voxman the musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: tons of violence, rape, abuse, goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: tons of violence, rape, abuse, goo.

Part two

Professor Venomous woke up after several days of being repeatedly stuck in the goo. It had at last dissipated freeing him. He kept quiet not wanting Boxman to hear him. Slowly he crawled out the lab. He wanted to get out of there and run off to hide somewhere away from his abusive husband. Finally he made it to the door and was about to open it. To his horror, there was Lord Boxman, except he was muscular and huge.

The professor screamed in terror.

"Like my new form, Professor? I'm Lord Boxmax now." He grinned as he kicked the professor, knocking him over to his back. He stomped hard onto Venomous's stomach causing him to writhe around in pain trying to gasp for air.

"Boxman, stop!" gasped the professor as he was too weak to writhe around anymore. "I'll do and give anything you want."

Lord Boxmax grinned, droll pouring down his face. "Anything?" He said as he kicked the professor's side to establish he is in charge.

The professor whined in agony but then said "Yes... anything. Anything at all. I beg of you."

"Good, good boy. Finally broke you in." He shoved his crotch into the professor's face while undoing his pants to pull out his enormous penis. "SUCK MY DICK NOW, BITCH."

The professor helplessly licked up Boxmax's penis, sucking it and did his best to please Lord Boxmax.

"Call me your master, you piece of shit." Grinned Boxmax as he smacked the professor's face.

The professor couldn't breathe much but struggled to say "yes, master." And continued to suck off Boxmax until he took out his dick and cummed heavily all over the professor leaving him a helpless sticky mess on the floor.

"I love you being weakened. You can't fight back or run." Lord Boxmax continuously drooled, the drool so heavy it spilled onto Venomous soaking him in the saliva. "To make sure you can't run away, I've got a special gift for you." He pulled out several cuffs and stomped Venomous onto the floor as he locked the cuffs onto him.   
  
Venomous writhed around in pain as he was stomped on. Lord Boxmax then used the cuffs to chain the professor up to a sturdy pole before leaving. "IF you so much as to fucking talk while I’m not here, I'm shoving my used stinky dirty underwear into your mouth to make you shut up. I will cram it in so hard you won't be able to spit it out." He stepped out shutting off the lights leaving Venomous covered in cum and in the dark.

The professor shivered alone in the dark covered in cum. He couldn't help but whimper a little. Lord Boxmax heard him and stomped back into the room shoving dirty underwear into his mouth. It had fecal matter streaks on it. "I SAID TO FUCKING SHUT UP. NO SOUND FROM YOU. EVER. IF YOU SPIT THIS OUT, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FURTHER." He then left the room. 


	3. voxman the musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: tons of violence, rape, abuse, goo.

Part three

Professor Venomous had no idea what day it was. He was starving and tired. Only fed Lord Boxmax's cum and piss. Occasionally Lord Boxmax would walk into the room eating a pizza and spit some out on the professor's face forcing him to eat what he spat out.

Today, the professor was rudely awakened when Boxmax entered and began to urinate all over Venomous. Feeling terrorized he squirmed trying to go to the other side of the pole that he was chained up to get himself away from the oncoming piss. All his struggles were in vain because Boxmax laughed cruelly and walked over to the other side to continue pissing all over Venomous.

"How the fuck do you have so much piss, Boxman?" asked the professor entirely disturbed. He knew he wasn't allowed to talk but all this oncoming piss was terrifying.

"Did you just fucking SPEAK?" screeched Boxmax. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY?" He jammed his penis deep inside Venomous's mouth and began to piss furiously, choking the professor causing him to gag and panic feeling like he was going to drown. Boxmax took his penis out of his mouth and resumed pissing all over the professor before he began to jack off over his soaked body.

Venomous shivered on the floor feeling helpless. He couldn't help but whimper again because he was so hungry and cold and covered in all sorts of various body fluids. "Boxman… please… I beg of you. Let me go."

Boxmax kicked his stomach. "I SAID NO TALKING." He resumed jacking off over Venomous's body and then he cummed hard onto his side. He bent over and took a shit right next to Venomous's face. "This is your fucking punishment for speaking today. You've been bad. Continue being bad and I'll cover you up entirely in my shit and BELIEVE ME if you are tired of all my piss YOU WILL BE TORMENTED WITH NONSTOP SHIT, TOO."

The professor began to quietly sob as Boxmax left the room shutting the lights off. He remained on the floor shivering, tired, his hands still chained behind his back onto the sturdy pole, the smells were horrendous, the shit next to his face disturbed him. He regretted ever creating such goo the other day. He had no idea Boxman would capture and torment him relentlessly.

He curled up into a ball laying there until he passed out from exhaustion.


	4. voxman the musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: tons of violence, rape, abuse, goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: tons of violence, rape, abuse, goo.

Part four

Many hours passed and Venomous awoke feeling disorientated. The disgusting crap Lord Boxmax took next to his face made him feel so ill. He couldn't escape the disgusting smell no matter how much he squirmed around the pole to put space between him and the shit. He groaned hating how weak and helpless he was.

Suddenly Lord Boxman entered the room, slamming his fist onto the light switch. The sudden entrance and sounds startled Venomous causing him to shriek in terror.

"Ohhhh… you spoke again, Venomous?" Grinned Boxmax as drool poured down his face.

"No, no!" screamed the professor as he squirmed around the poll.  
  


"You fucking did." Boxmax slowly approached Venomous, glaring fiercely at him, enjoying all the torment he's causing. "You're so fucking hot when you're cowering in fear. I should disable your vocal cords so you can never speak again. I don't want anyone to hear you calling out for help. You're my personal sex toy." He viciously grabbed the professor's neck and squeezed hard. "Nobody cares you're missing. Nobody gives any fucks about you. I can keep you here forever."

Venomous thrashed around desperate for air panicking losing feeling in his body from the loss of blood circulation. He soon felt faint and couldn't move anymore. Boxmax released him letting his limp body hit the floor. "Fucking weak bitch. Maybe I'll let you out once in a while to keep you alive, but you'll be cuffed and on a leash."

Boxmax thought for a moment and pulled out a thick heavy metal collar and leash from a pocket and unchained the professor from the pole and cuffed his hands to his frontside. "Alright, I'm going to let you eat and wash up, but if you take too long I'm going to punish you hard."

The professor was entirely confused and still recovering from the lack of oxygen. He was suddenly freed from the poll, but now his hands were bound in front of him and he had a heavy collar on. Boxmax tugged hard at the collar dragging the professor out the room, being careful to not snap or break his neck knowing how weak Venomous is.  
  
Not wanting to be dragged, Venomous stumbled up from the floor trying to keep up. He hasn't been able to walk in several days and ended up crawling.  
  
Boxmax unlocked the cuffs, shoved him into the bathroom and locked the door. "Wash up, bitch."

"What the fuck is happening?" mumbled the professor as he eagerly took off all his clothes and jumped into the shower to wash off all the nasty fluids. He then sat on the toilet staring into space covering himself up with a bathrobe. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his neck.

"YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG!" screamed Boxmax as he pulled hard on the leash causing the professor to slam his head onto the door. Boxmax took great delight in hearing Venomous in agony and repeatedly slammed him against the door until finally Venomous opened it and crawled out, fearing he'll be slammed again. He felt warm liquid drip down the sides of his face.  
  
"Aw, you're covered in blood." Boxmax licked the blood off the professor's face cuffing his hands together again. "That's really cute. You're so cute."  
  
Venomous remained quiet, only grunted at the pain he was in.   
  
"I was going to let you eat food but you're so hot right now that I'd rather you eat my cum, professor." He pinned Venomous against the wall and slammed his penis into his mouth not letting him go until he cummed. Venomous struggled and Boxmax pinched his nose to make him unable to breathe. "You're not going to get any oxygen until you suck me off, you little bitch."   
  
Desperate for air, Venomous frantically did his best to please Boxmax until he cummed in his mouth and onto his face. "I like having you out here BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE. I'm going to chain you to the bed now. Don't want you escaping."  
  
He carried off the professor to the bedroom and chained him down to the bed.


End file.
